


A partes iguales

by Hagastian



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Misao tiene una paciencia de oro, one-sided
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, a Misao le gustaría que Aoshi le diera un poco del cariño que ella se moría por entregarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A partes iguales

Misao daba todo por Aoshi, eso era una verdad tan grande como el levantar la vista y ver el azul del cielo en verano. Demostración de aquello eran los viajes que daba al templo donde él se recluía a meditar, para llevarle té o la comida que temprano en la mañana, antes de abrir el Aoyia, preparaba con esmero. Incluso su forma de ser, en como giraba sus ojos con ilusión en dirección a él o las secretas promesas de protección que elevaba en las noches, antes de dormir. Todo en ella delataba hasta qué punto se entregaba por ese hombre.

Sin embargo, sin importar las situaciones, siempre recibía una mirada o un silencio que nunca expresaba nada. Ya había dejado de dolerle aquello, aprendiendo a no quejarse de la estoica manera de ser de Aoshi. Por eso insistía, una y otra vez.

—Lo quiero mucho, señor Aoshi.

Como ahora, cuando volvía a llevarle té en aquella calurosa tarde.

Le observó asentir y centrarse en la distancia, perdiéndose en los mundos de la meditación a los que ella no podía llegar.

—Lo quiero —repitió con energía, intentando obtener una respuesta. ¡Lo que fuera!

Si bien ella daba todo por Aoshi, a veces le gustaría recibir algo a cambio. Pero no iba a quejarse, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esas reacciones como para hacer algo.


End file.
